1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus with a left time informing function, that comprises a function for predicting time required for completing forming an image in case of copying a plurality of copies of a plurality of document sheets, or in case of copying a plurality of document sheets in double-sided sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
An image forming apparatus can combine functions automatically, according to the necessity, and copy to purpose, if an operator previously determines various types of conditions of forming the image by an operating panel.
However, in case there are a large number of copy sheets, or there are a large number of copies, it is difficult that the operator predicts how long the image forming apparatus takes to copy, and when the image forming apparatus finishes copying. As a result, the operator has to wait in front of the image forming apparatus only, until the image forming apparatus finishes copying. The reason is that the operator can not know when the copy is finished, and the delay of the operation is caused, if the operator leaves the front of the image forming apparatus.
Accordingly, the Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) No. Tokukai-hei 3-27064 proposes an image forming apparatus for calculating time required for copying on the basis of determined values, and displaying the time required for finishing copying, when an operator determines a copy mode such as a number of copy sheets, a single-sided copy or a double-sided copy, a reduced-size copy or an enlarged copy, or the like, before starting copying. Further, the Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) No. Tokukai-hei 4-67061 proposes an image forming apparatus for storing time required for completing copying for every copy condition in a memory, reading the time out of the memory when copying, and displaying the time required for finishing copying.
The image forming apparatus proposed in the former Japanese Patent Application Publication (Unexamined) No. Tokukai-hei 3-27064 comprises data concerning various types of basic operation time. The basic operations are various types of basic operations required by the image forming apparatus to predict the image forming operation time. For example, the basic operation time is print time for every size of a transfer sheet, print time in case of the double-sided mode, or the like.
However, according to the above-described techniques, although the finish time predicted by the image forming apparatus is displayed, there occurs the time difference between the predicted finish time and the time required for actually completing forming the image.
The present invention was developed in view of the above-described problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus with a left time informing function and a left time calculating method, which can accurately predict time required for finishing forming an image.
In order to attain the above-described object, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an image forming apparatus with a left time informing function, comprises: a storage for storing data of various types of basic operation time for forming an image, therein; and a status management section for calculating and informing left time required for completing forming the image on the basis of the data stored in the storage, when a condition of forming the image is determined; wherein the basic operation time include print time corresponding to a single-sided mode and a double-sided mode, respectively, for every size of a transfer sheet, and interprocessing time for every postprocessing.
Herein, the basic operation time mean time required for calculating the left time required for completing forming the image, and required by the image forming apparatus to perform basic operations. The postprocessing is a processing which the image forming apparatus performs to one copy of a plurality of document sheets, and includes, for example, a sorting, a stapling, a punching, a folding and so on.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, an image forming apparatus with a left time informing function, comprises: a storage for storing data of various types of basic operation time for forming an image, therein; and a status management section for calculating and informing left time required for completing forming the image on the basis of the data stored in the storage, when a condition of forming the image is determined; wherein the basic operation time include print time which uses a transfer sheet feeding interval for every size of a transfer sheet, in case of a single-sided mode, and print time which is calculated based on a transfer sheet feeding interval for every size of the transfer sheet, circulation time the transfer sheet passes through an automatic duplex unit, and a number of circulation sheets capable of being contained in a course of the automatic duplex unit, in case of a double-sided mode.
Herein, the transfer sheet feeding interval is an interval of feeding the transfer sheet continuously. Usually, the interval in case of the single-sided mode and the interval in case of the double-sided mode are the same as each other. The circulation time is time the transfer sheet is reversed by the automatic duplex unit and goes round the automatic duplex unit, and time fixed according to the image forming apparatus. The number of circulation sheets is a number of transfer sheets which can be contained in the course of the automatic duplex unit, and a number determined based on the size of the transfer sheet, a feeding direction of the transfer sheet or the like, because the length of the course of the automatic duplex unit is constant.
Preferably, in the apparatus of the second aspect of the present invention, the print time A in case of the double-sided mode, is calculated according to the following equation:
A={(the circulation time/the number of circulation sheets)+the transfer sheet feeding interval}/2.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, a left time calculating method, comprises: storing data of various types of basic operation time for forming an image; and calculating left time required for completing forming the image on the basis of the data stored, when a condition of forming the image is determined; wherein the basic operation time include print time corresponding to a single-sided mode and a double-sided mode, respectively, for every size of a transfer sheet, and interprocessing time for every postprocessing.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, a left time calculating method, comprises: storing data of various types of basic operation time for forming an image; and calculating left time required for completing forming the image on the basis of the data stored, when a condition of forming the image is determined; wherein the basic operation time include print time which uses a transfer sheet feeding interval for every size of a transfer sheet, in case of a single-sided mode, and print time which is calculated based on a transfer sheet feeding interval for every size of the transfer sheet, circulation time the transfer sheet passes through an automatic duplex unit, and a number of circulation sheets capable of being contained in a course of the automatic duplex unit, in case of a double-sided mode.
Preferably, in the method of the third or fourth aspect of the present invention, the left time is calculated one by one and redisplayed, with a progress of forming the image.